


Smile

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Moon, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld





	

Alice stood at the bow of the large trading ship as it pulled away from the harbor. She watched the waters part as the vessel set sail. It's been half years for her last visit in Wonderland. She recollected the memories of both her journeys for this amazing land. Where she survived beautiful and dangerous adventures. The first time she fell down this very hole into the magical world and the second time she traveled through a curious looking glass in the Ascot residency.

She wonders what her friends have been up to. She missed them. She loved to sail the seas with her mother but Wonderland had a special place in her heart. Although she said Tarant that she won't back to Wonderland. She started to doubt that it was her last visit. She stayed for a long time alone in silence. Suddenly she felt someone wraps her blanket. She turned and saw her mother stood at her side.

" Are you okay honey?" She asked her daughter and wrapped her arms around Alice.

" Yes mom. I just a feeling strange . " Alice said and turned around to face her mother .

"You're not gonna tell me that you get seasick ?- That's impossible , you are daughter your father." Her Mother said. Alice giggled.

"No, It feels as something waiting for me." Alice said. That was true for a few days, Alice had a feeling that something was calling her.

" Another great sea adventure?" Her Mother asked.

"Maybe..." Alice said

" You are like your father. He always heard the call of adventure." She said amused. "He would be so proud of his littel girl." She added. Alice smile to her Mother and looking again at sky.

Alice looked at the moon. She smiled for a moment when the moon seemed to move and stop in other position . And after a while instead of the moon she saw a smile her good friend Cheshire Cat.


End file.
